


Can You Believe How Far We've Come

by notreallythatuseful



Series: How About Forever [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallythatuseful/pseuds/notreallythatuseful
Summary: “'Phil, you know what we should do?''Hm?' Phil hums, and Dan can’t help but rock up against the curve of Phil a little, because they haven’t fucked all day and being alone here is somehow a whole new level of exciting that being alone in their thin-walled apartment isn’t.'We should fuck in every room of the house,' Dan mutters."Or, Dan and Phil go on vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyy the series is back!! Sidenote if you haven't read the rest of the series you might want to read it or not whatever you do you buddy. The title is based off of Father John Misty's "Total Entertainment Forever" (which is actually a bummer song but this is a happy story don't you worry)!! Hope you enjoy <3

“What are your thoughts about going on a holiday?” Phil asks. They’re rounding the corner closest to their flat, the streets around them humming with movement and both of their arms laden with grocery bags.

 

“Uh,” Dan says, still a little brain-dead from socializing with the last fan who had stopped them on the street. “In general? It would be nice. It would be good. Why?”

 

Phil shrugs, fumbling the keys out of his pocket and shouldering the door open. “I dunno. I just think we’re both tired, you know? Maybe we could use it.” He lets out a frustrated groan as they begin the trek up to their floor. “So many stairs,” he complains. He holds the main door for Dan, lets him clumsily maneuver up the stairs and make his way to the kitchen.

 

“Do you think we should?” Dan asks, letting the bags thump off of his shoulders onto the counter. “What about our fans and everything?”

 

Phil begins unpacking the boxes and packages from their bags. “We could film in advance,” he offers. “They would understand.”

 

“Phil, if we told them we were going on holiday, they would absolutely think we were fucking,” Dan says with a snort, snatching his newly-bought cereal box out of Phil’s hands when he eyes it a little too closely.

 

Phil rolls his eyes. “We’ve been on holiday together before, and we weren’t.” He’s finished unpacking his share of the grocery bags now, and he pushes his hair off of his forehead, a faint sheen of sweat still on his brow from the walk.

 

“Why weren’t we again?” Dan jokes, not quite able to take his eyes off of the graceful lines of Phil’s cheekbones, jaw, neck. He traces the angles of his body down until his gaze is stopped by the top of Phil’s shirt, which he suddenly very much wants to be off.

 

“Hm,” Phil agrees softly, stepping closer to Dan. Still, after all the times they’ve kissed, Dan finds that his breath catches, and Phil’s leaning closer, his arms coming up to cage Dan in against the counter, and he leans in towards Phil’s lips –

 

“Got the cereal!” Phil crows, and snatches the box from behind Dan’s back. “You snooze, you lose,” he calls over his shoulder, power walking like an absolute fucking nerd down the hallway. Dan rolls his eyes so much he swears he sees his brain for a second, and then walks down the hall to get his goddamn cereal back.

 

“Phil,” he says petulantly as he walks into Phil’s room. “You asshole, give me my cereal.”

 

“Nope,” Phil disagrees, and leans back on his bed with the cereal behind his back. Dan knows he’s not going to eat it; one thing he’s learned about Phil is that he utilizes purely middle school tactics to get in Dan’s pants. If that’s what he wants, he’ll get it. Dan straddles Phil before he gets the chance to move away.

 

“You know, you don’t have to resort to cereal thievery for my attention,” Dan says against Phil’s mouth, letting their lips brush but leaning back just enough when Phil tries to move forward. “Do you want something, Phil?”

 

Phil’s hands come up to Dan’s hips, the smile on his face replaced by something more lustful. Dan doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until he’s letting Phil pull him down to grind against him, his mind already a little fuzzy with want. It takes him a second to regain control, but then he stills his hips, shaking his head. Phil groans.

 

“What do you want?” Dan asks softly, tilting his head so their noses brush alongside each other. He can hardly take how much he wants this, the porcelain expanse of Phil’s skin, the darkness of his eyes looking up at him.

 

“Kiss me?” Phil asks, his voice low. Dan hesitates a second, just to feel the way Phil’s body thrums with impatience and want, and then leans in and kisses him. It’s easy, like always, and soon Phil’s tongue is slipping soft and sure into Dan’s mouth. Dan lets his hands wander up Phil’s back, stopping to palm at the broad planes of his shoulders before moving up higher to tangle in the hair at the back of Phil’s neck. Phil’s hands are firm at his waist, pulling him down into a rolling grind as they both begin to grow hard. Dan whimpers lightly.

 

“Lay down,” Dan whispers, and Phil leans back only to let out a shriek when his back collides with the corner of the cereal box. He half-hurls it across the room, and Dan doubles over in laughter as Phil looks back at him.

 

“You fucking dork,” Dan wheezes, clutching at his sides. “Oh my God, you literally _screamed_ , Phil.” He can’t stop laughing, and every time he looks back at Phil’s ruffled look he starts all over again. He’s deliriously happy, and soon Phil’s laughing too, lifting his hand to place the pad of his thumb over the spot where Dan’s eyes crinkle at the corners.

 

“That hurt,” he says sheepishly when they finally stop laughing, his hand still cupping Dan’s jaw.

 

“That’s what you get for being a thief,” Dan grins, and then lets out an _oomf_ of air as Phil maneuvers him to the head of the bed and pushes him flat on his back.

 

“You’re a thief,” Phil mutters lamely, and kisses Dan before he can say anything else. Dan’s high on it, the rush of laughter and happiness still bubbling up in his chest like it has been most days lately, and he lets his legs fall open as Phil crawls between them, crowding into his space familiarly. For a long time, they stay that way, their tongues sliding warm against each other and Dan’s hands clutching a little desperately at Phil’s back. He wants more, always wants more, and soon he’s whining between the pull of their lips, rolling his hips up against Phil’s.

 

“What do you want?” Phil pulls back to ask, his hair falling messily across his forehead so that it dusts the top of his eyelashes. He’s a little breathless, his pale skin flushed faint pink, and Dan reaches up to trace a hand over his cheekbone just because he can.

 

“Will you fuck me?” he asks finally, a slight blush stealing across his face. He’s still getting used to it, the love and the sex being something that can coexist, and sometimes it still feels wrong talking about things like that in moments like these. But Phil’s nodding, ducking his head down to lick at the skin of Dan’s neck and to bite gently at the rise of his collarbones. Dan’s hands work underneath Phil’s shirt, his fingers finally brushing against the warmth of Phil’s body, and he tugs demandingly at it until Phil sits up to take it off. He’s beautiful, practically fucking glowing in the sunshine that’s made its way through the window, and Dan can’t help but run his hands down his body, all the way from the top of his shoulders to the smooth skin beneath Phil’s navel.

 

“I love you,” Phil breathes, and Dan’s breath catches at the intimacy of it.

 

“I love you too,” he answers, and lifts his shoulders off the bed as Phil pulls his shirt over his head, getting half-tangled and laughing breathlessly when Phil finally gets it off.

 

“Jeans,” Phil says, and Dan nods, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them as Phil does the same. When they come back together, they’re clad only in their boxers. Dan wouldn’t say it out loud, but he loves this part, the almost-there tease of that last layer of fabric, the way their chests bump up against each other as Phil cradles Dan’s head in his hands and kisses him, hard. Phil’s cock nudges up against his, solid and heavy, and Dan wants him so bad.

 

“Lube, lube, Phil,” he pleads, maybe a little whiny, but he can’t quite bring himself to care, especially not when Phil gets a hold of the bottle and clambers back over Dan to kiss him, one hand gripping his jaw and the other moving down to massage Dan’s ass. He’s gotten far more dominant since he’s gotten used to sex with Dan, a fact that has Dan melting back into the sheets and moaning into Phil’s mouth. Suddenly Phil’s hands leave him, and he looks down blearily to watch Phil move down Dan’s body enough to slide both of their boxers off. Phil looks up at him as he takes his own cock in his hand, stroking lightly and almost letting his eyes flutter shut with the pleasure of it. Dan ruts up shamelessly, bumping into Phil’s hand where he’s jerking himself off.

 

“Please, please, Phil, touch me,” he begs, and Phil doesn’t make him wait. He licks a solid stripe up his hand and then starts jacking Dan off steadily, a warm tight pressure that makes Dan’s stomach suck in. Dan doesn’t notice that Phil’s moving down further until Phil’s mouth is around the head of his cock. Dan groans brokenly.

 

“Ready?” Phil pulls off with a _pop_ to ask, ever considerate. Dan nods, his hands tangled in the bedsheets. His breathing hitches when one slick finger circles him rim before slowly working in, rubbing gently over his walls as Phil goes back to sucking him off. It’s so good, always so good. Phil slicks up two fingers, pushes them back in slowly, and there’s a small moment of burning before Dan’s body opens up to accommodate him. Suddenly Phil’s curling his fingers, and Dan’s eyes slam shut as Phil brushes against his prostate.

 

“Mmph, Phil,” he manages to say, and Phil nods in understanding, his fingers rubbing gently at the same spot. It’s everything Dan can do not to buck his hips up, and his back arches off of the bed at the wet warmth of Phil’s mouth on him and his fingers in him. “More, more,” he demands, half because he wants it and half because if this doesn’t speed up, he’s going to come before Phil gets inside of him. Phil acquiesces, his fingers returning coated in fresh lube before they push in to the first knuckle, then the second, and then Phil has three fingers in him, Dan’s balls pressed lightly against the heel of his hand. He thrusts them in and out, and after a brief few moments of adjusting, Dan’s rocking his hips down into it.

 

“Do you need more?” Phil asks when he comes back up, urging Dan onto his elbows so that Phil can kiss him while his fingers are still inside of him. Dan shakes his head, sucking on Phil’s lower lip. Phil still tastes salty, and Dan licks eagerly into his mouth after the taste of himself.

 

“Fuck me,” he says softly, his voice pitching high on its own accord. Phil moans at that, pulling his fingers out and sliding a pillow beneath Dan’s back before guiding his cock to bump against Dan’s hole. Dan breathes out, falling back and whimpering in pleasure as Phil pushes forward and fills him up, his hips working in soft steady circles until their bodies are flush. 

 

“Dan. Dan,” Phil says, his hips twitching and his eyes wide as he leans over Dan on his forearms.

 

“You feel so good, Phil,” Dan murmurs, and rolls his hips to urge Phil to move. “Come on, come on.” His mouth falls open as Phil pulls back and pushes back in, his fingers moving up to slide through Dan’s hair. He’s watching Dan’s lips, the soft wordless noises they move around. Phil’s never loud when they fuck, but Dan could watch his face like this forever. As one of his hands floats down to stroke over Dan’s cock and he begins to move his hips a little more roughly, his eyes grow dark and focused, watching Dan’s face like it’s the most important thing he’s ever seen. Dan whines and rolls his hips a little just to watch the way Phil’s teeth dig into his own lower lip, his eyes flickering up to interlock with Dan’s.

 

“Harder, harder, you can go harder,” Dan reassures him. Phil groans, dropping his head so Dan’s breathing in the soft familiar scent of his hair, his breath coming out hot against Dan’s neck. Just as Dan asked, he thrusts harder, and Dan can’t help the steady panting moans falling from his mouth. He feels so full, so fucking full, and he’s babbling a little as he always does. “Yeah, come on, Phil, fuck me, fill me up,” he whines, his nails biting into Phil’s shoulderblades. He always forgets how much he relishes this, being held down, being owned, being loved. He closes his eyes as Phil places shaky wet kisses at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Can I try something?” Phil asks, his heavy breathing pushing his chest even tighter against Dan’s. Dan can feel the pulse of his heart against his, and he wants this forever, so much. He nods. Suddenly Phil’s pulling out, leaving Dan clenching around nothing. Dan lets out a desperate noise, and Phil runs a soothing hand across his side before grabbing Dan’s thighs – fuck, his hands span all the way over Dan’s inner thighs, and Dan moans even louder at that – and pushing Dan’s legs gently up to his shoulders. It burns a little, in the best way possible, and Dan’s suddenly very aware of how exposed he is. Phil’s gaze moves down to Dan’s hole, and Dan squirms, throwing an arm over his eyes in embarrassment.

 

“You’re shy now?” Phil teases, and Dan whimpers.

 

“Please, please, Phil, want you in me,” he whispers, flushing even deeper but loving the rush of it, the faint high of embarrassment and the predatory look in Phil’s eyes. It’s so good, almost too much, and Phil knows better than to push him any further. He grips Dan’s thighs where they’re pressed to Dan’s chest and pushes back in. Dan’s pretty sure his eyes roll back.

 

“Oh, Phil, Phil, Phil,” he chants, vaguely aware of how wrecked he sounds. Phil makes a low noise and thrusts harder. Dan’s back arches. Soon Phil’s set up a punishing rhythm, alternating between slamming into Dan and stopping to grind his hips in gentle circles. In no time, Dan’s trembling.

 

“Touch me, please, Philly, please,” he begs, both of his arms above his head now and his stomach strained from how eagerly he’s meeting Phil’s thrusts. “Please, I’m so close.”

 

“Me too,” Phil says, and lets go of Dan’s legs in favor of intertwining one of his hands with Dan’s and reaching down with the other to palm at his cock. “Dan. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Dan chokes out, his hips pushing frantically between Phil’s cock in his ass and Phil’s hand on his cock. “Phil, Phil, I’m…” Suddenly, the warmth in the pit of his stomach is pulsing outwards, and he clenches down around Phil as he comes, his cock jerking in Phil’s hand. He’s not even aware that Phil’s coming too until he’s come down from his own high and hears Phil’s telltale gasps in his ear, feels his hand clenching in Dan’s and his hips stuttering. “Come on, yeah, that’s good,” Dan soothes, going still as Phil finishes inside of him. Finally, they’re both done, and Phil pulls out carefully and flops on his side.

 

“God,” Dan says after a while, turning to look at Phil. He’s smiling exhaustedly, and he turns to find that Phil is too. “That was really good.”

 

“Yeah, it was for me too,” Phil says, his eyes already fluttering shut. “Dammit, we need to shower. But I’m so--” he stifles a yawn – “I’m so tired.” He’s so pretty, Dan thinks, and he reaches out a hand to cup Phil’s jaw. Phil’s eyes come open to look at him, full of something so strong Dan feels it all the way down to his toes. They’re silent for a while, breathing in each other’s air, and Dan finally breaks the silence.

“Come on, lazy ass,” he chides, and pushes at Phil’s stomach. “We’re disgusting.” He cleans them up as best he can with his boxers, flung haphazardly at the bottom of the bed, and then stands, wincing when Phil’s cum trickles down his thigh. “Gross, gross, let’s fucking go,” he whines, and reaches out to grab Phil’s hand. Phil stands up with a groan, trailing after him down the hall and stepping dazedly into the shower once Dan’s got the water on. When Dan steps in, Phil circles his arms around Dan’s waist, pulls him in for a gentle kiss. Dan lets out a hum of surprise and melts into it. When they break apart, Dan reaches up to brush Phil’s hair out of his eyes.

 

“Let’s go on a holiday,” Dan says, and Phil’s eyes shoot open in excitement.

 

“Yeah?” he asks, and Dan rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Only because I like you. A little.” Phil breaks out into a grin, pulling Dan forward into another kiss, and fuck is Dan in love. They’ll deal with all the technical stuff later, the filming and the announcement to their fans and everything else, but right now he’s here with Phil, so happy he can barely take it. And that’s all that matters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lol there's that. Listen I'm a little bit drunk right now so I don't know if this makes any sense but it came from my heart okay. I'll check it tomorrow for drunk errors it's fine. Anyways I missed writing and I would love to hear from y'all so comment if you want!! Also follow my tumblr and request stuff (it's called itsphorntbh). Thanks for reading!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil settle in at the cabin. Also sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! Sorry it's been so long -- finals are literally slaughtering me right now yikes. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon! Enjoy!

Of all the shit Dan and Phil have had to figure out over the past few weeks – filming in advance, finding the cabin through some distant relative of Phil’s, planning and packing and all the other things Dan forgot came with going on holiday – maybe the worst of all so far is fitting both of their giant beanstalk bodies, and their suitcases, into the back of the Uber driver’s car.

“It’s a bit small,” the driver comments unhelpfully from the sidewalk as Phil manhandles his suitcase into the seat beside Dan, likely breaking at least three of Dan’s ribs in the process.

“That’s okay,” Phil chirps, and then folds his body into the car alongside his suitcase, knocking it into Dan’s knuckles where they curl around the edge of his own suitcase. The driver closes the door behind Phil, walking around the car and leaving them in silence for a moment.

“I want death,” Dan says, extracting his fingers from between the suitcases. “Why the fuck we can’t put these in the back of the car, Phil. I swear, I swear it’s because there’s a body in there. We’re his next victims. Death is approach--” he cuts off when Phil presses his hand against Dan’s mouth with a snicker.

“Shut up, shut up,” Phil laughs, and then the driver opens the driver side door and sits down in his seat with a sigh. Dan draws a finger across his throat and makes a silent screaming face at Phil, who rolls his eyes and suppresses a grin.

“Going to the country, eh?” the driver asks, adjusting his mirror so he can see the two of them.

“Yes,” Phil acknowledges. “We just could use a holiday.” The car rumbles to life and pulls with a rattling wheeze out into traffic.

“Couldn't we all,” the driver says, then turns up the music and leaves them in blessed conversation-free silence.

Dan’s not quite sure how Phil managed to find a cabin on the outskirts of London -- and if he knows anything about horror movies, they’re definitely going to get murdered out there -- but supposedly it’s beautiful and isolated and somehow still has Wi-Fi, so Dan’s happy. In fact, he’s ridiculously happy lately, something that scares him more than he wants to admit. But the happiness is worth it. Phil squeezes his knee reassuringly beneath the suitcases, as if he sensed Dan’s thoughts, and Dan shoots him a gentle grin before putting in his earbuds and leaning his head against the window to watch the city move by.

It takes them a little less than an hour to get there, but finally they reach dirt road. When Dan cranes his head to look back, he can see a golden trail of dust billowing behind them. The driver’s slowed down by now, turning down his music so he can hear the monotonous female voice of his GPS guiding him through the sun-dappled shadows. “Pretty far out here,” he observes gruffly, and Dan nods as he takes out his earbuds and winds them up carefully. They must be close, thank Christ, because Dan’s legs are pins and needles and quite possibly will never regain feeling again. Judging from the twist of Phil’s mouth and the little line between his eyebrows, Phil’s feeling about the same.

“It is,” Phil agrees, and then sits up straighter to look ahead of them. “Oh, this is the drive,” he says, and leans forward to point the driver towards an almost completely unnoticeable turn in the road. The driver turns, and the car sputters through the trees for a few more minutes before the house slowly comes into view.

“Whoa,” Dan says, because it’s actually nice. “Much less _Evil Dead_ than I was expecting.”

“Not bad, is it?” Phil says with a grin. He’s bouncing a little in his seat, excitement written clear across his features, and Dan thinks that he really, really, really likes Phil. The car comes to a stop.

“Oh, my legs,” Dan mutters as he stumbles out of the car, lugging his suitcase behind him onto the gravel. Phil’s thanking the driver, shaking his hand and exchanging small talk and hopefully getting him out of here as fast as humanly possible, and Dan takes the time to walk up to the front porch. He stares up at the two-story house, mouth half-open in astonishment. It’s a beautiful house, really. Phil had told him it was on the lake, but he hadn’t anticipated just how much Phil had meant; peering through a front window, he can through to the back garden and the lake glinting less ten meters from the back of the house.

“It’s pretty, yeah?” Phil calls from behind him. Dan hears the car rolling away.

“Yeah, it is,” Dan agrees, standing on his tiptoes in hopes of seeing further to the lake. He startles when Phil comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and resting his chin on Dan’s shoulder. “Ow,” Dan complains. “Stop stabbing me with your chin, you murderer.” Phil responds by aggressively chin-stabbing Dan’s shoulder. Dan laughs and squirms in Phil’s grip until Phil relents and lets him go.

“Let’s go in,” Phil offers, and fishes the cabin key out of his pockets. He unlocks the door and swings it open, letting out a rush of cool pine-scented air, and holds it for Dan before he steps inside as well.

“Whoever this distant relative is must be fucking loaded,” Dan says, his eyes wide. The inside is just as nice as the outside suggested, all soft cream-colored furniture and shining hardwood floors. The ground floor is open and airy, with steps to their right leading up to the open loft of the next floor.

“Yeah,” Phil says, and shrugs. “I met her once at a family thing. She’s, like, eighty, and I’m pretty sure she was flirting with me the whole time.” Dan scoffs.

“Yeah, your eighty-year-old family member was flirting with you.” He leaves his suitcase behind and goes to unlock the back door.

“She was!” Phil protests, his eyebrows shooting up into his fringe. “She kept touching my butt and saying it was for balance, but I swear it was on purpose.”

Laughing, Dan takes Phil’s hand and brings him out to the back porch with him. “Sure, Phil,” he deadpans, and Phil _tsk_ s but falls silent as they both look out at the lake in the setting sun.

“It really is pretty,” Phil says after a while, and Dan nods. “Do you want to put our suitcases up and eat dinner out here?” He squeezes Dan’s hand in his, a gentle reminder of his presence, that they’re here together, and Dan nods.

“Sounds good,” he answers, and they turn to go back inside.

“So,” Phil says when they get back in, “There are about a thousand bedrooms, and I thought you could just choose whichever one you like the best. They’re all upstairs.” He leads the way up the stairs, clunking his suitcase behind him. There really are a lot of bedrooms, but eventually Dan settles on the one overlooking the lake. The whole wall opposite the bed is a window, and Phil opens the curtains as Dan puts down his suitcase.

“Ooh, look at the view,” Phil says, his nose almost pressed to the glass of the window.

“Mhm,” Dan agrees, and steps over to tuck his body against the back of Phil’s. He rests his chin in the crook of Phil’s neck – politely not stabbing him – and lets his eyes fall shut for a second. “I’m happy,” he says finally, his words a little muffled from the way the bottom of his jaw presses against Phil’s collarbone. “Here, and with you, and everything.” He’s glad they’re looking out at the lake, so they don’t have to make eye contact, because stuff like this somehow still embarrasses him a little. He shifts nervously, and Phil’s hands come up to rest over his where they’re slung around Phil’s waist.

“Me too,” Phil answers softly, and turns his head to press a kiss to Dan’s forehead. “I like you, I guess.” Dan huffs out a laugh against the back of Phil’s neck.

“Yeah, you’re alright,” Dan agrees, wrapping his arms tighter around Phil. “Phil, you know what we should do?”

“Hm?” Phil hums, and Dan can’t help but rock up against the curve of Phil a little, because they haven’t fucked all day and being alone here is somehow a whole new level of exciting that being alone in their thin-walled apartment isn’t.

“We should fuck in every room of the house,” Dan mutters, and Phil laughs, a sharp shocked laugh.

“Are you joking? This is a mansion, Dan,” Phil points out, but Dan doesn’t miss the way that he grinds back, just a little.

“We have two weeks,” Dan murmurs, nose pressed to the short hair at the nape of Phil’s neck. “Come on, it would be so good.” He slides his hand under Phil’s shirt to press against the warm skin of his navel, his pinky barely grazing beneath the waist of Phil’s pants.

“Every room?” Phil asks, and swivels so they’re facing each other. “What about the laundry room? Or the bathrooms?” He reaches up to brush Dan’s hair away from his forehead, his hand lingering to toy with the curl at Dan’s temple.

“Easy,” Dan says, leaning into Phil’s touch. “I suck you off in the laundry room, you fuck me in the shower.” He flushes a little at the words, but Phil’s growing hard against him. He presses forward even closer.

“Hmm,” Phil says, as if he actually has to think about it. He doesn’t look so thoughtful when Dan drops a hand down to cup him through his pants. “I’ll take it into consideration,” he manages, and Dan laughs.

“Shut up,” he says, and Phil laughs with his tongue between his teeth, and that’s the final straw for Dan. He leans forward and kisses Phil, hard. Phil lets out a pleased sound and kisses him back, his lips warm and eager against Dan’s. Dan feels lost in it, the soft sounds of their mouths and the pinpoints of sensation where Phil’s digging his fingers into Dan’s hips. After a few moments, Phil brings a hand up to Dan’s chin and presses down to bring Dan’s lips open. Dan whines as Phil’s tongue runs along his lower lip and then slides into his mouth.

“Mm,” Dan gets out after a while, pulling back to ask Phil, “Do you want to now?” He brings his arms up to wrap around Phil’s neck, their noses brushing. Phil nods.

“Whatever you want,” he says, a little hoarsely, and Dan moves to lift Phil’s shirt over his head, because he needs to be touching him now. Phil lifts his arms up and attempts to help Dan by shimmying out of the shirt.

“Stop wiggling, you idiot,” Dan says fondly, and Phil crosses his eyes at him and walks him backwards to the bed. He lays Dan down softly, so softly Dan feels his heart clench, and props himself up on an elbow to kiss him. Dan leans up into it, pushes eagerly against Phil’s mouth and slides his tongue against his. Phil’s hands drift up to tease at the hem of Dan’s shirt, and a soft thrill runs through Dan like it always does. Breaking the kiss off for a second, Dan sits up to pull his shirt off, heartbeat quickening a little when Phil’s eyes drop to take him in, his fingers following the path of his gaze. He skims his hands over the softness of Dan’s stomach and up across the smooth expanse of his chest, pressing lightly at the indent of his collarbones before moving up to Dan’s neck and tilting him back into a kiss. “Mmh – Phil,” Dan says against Phil’s mouth, and pulls at Phil’s hips until Phil gets the message and swings his leg over Dan to straddle him. Dan presses his hips up against Phil’s, bites his lip instinctively when he feels Phil’s length pressing against his own. “I want to blow you. Please,” Dan begs, voice creeping higher in want. Phil moans and presses down against him, pushing pleasure through Dan’s body.

“Want to blow you too,” Phil murmurs. Half-dazed with lust, it takes Dan a second, but then he slides a hand into Phil’s hair, pulls his head down so that Dan’s lips brush his ear. Phil busies himself sucking a hickey into the rise of Dan’s shoulder.

“Do you want to try something?” Dan whispers, and Phil nods, biting down a little harder. Dan whimpers, his hips jerking as he leans into the pain of Phil’s teeth on his skin. “Take – take these off,” Dan demands breathlessly, pushing at the waistband of Phil’s jeans. Phil complies, flopping onto his back to pull the jeans off over his legs. Dan does the same, hurrying so that he can beat Phil to it and then moving to straddle Phil before he can get back up. Phil makes a tiny noise of surprise in the back of his throat but lets Dan settle, their hips aligning. He grins up at Dan, his eyes bright. “What?” Dan laughs, and rolls his hips down. Phil pulls his lip between his teeth with a sharp inhale.

“I’m just happy,” Phil answers, bringing one hand up to rest at Dan’s waist and the other to press against Dan’s cock. Dan whines.

“Me too,” he says, and he means it. His fingers brush against Phil’s as he drops his hand down to stroke Phil lightly through the thin layer of his boxers, the pad of his thumb tracing the ridge of the head. Phil’s eyes fall shut. “Come on,” Dan finally says, and tugs at the fabric clinging to Phil’s thigh. Phil pulls off his boxers quickly, Dan’s fingers moving greedily to wrap around him as soon as they’re off. Eyes dark, Phil urges Dan off of him, flips them over again so Phil’s body is blanketing Dan’s. He rocks forward, hard against Dan’s still-clothed cock, and Dan can’t get his boxers off quickly enough. And then they’re both bare against each other, and Phil’s breath is already ragged in Dan’s mouth as they move together. Dan spreads his legs further, brings one hand to the small of Phil’s back to urge them together harder. A soft moan falls uninhibited from his lips.

“What do you want to try?” Phil whispers, and Dan had honestly forgotten a little in the haze of want that he had even suggested trying something new in the first place. He blinks, looping an arm around the back of Phil’s neck to pull him ever closer while he remembers.

“Oh yeah,” he says finally, heat stealing into his cheeks. “I thought – can we --” Phil’s pressing gentle kisses to the corners of his mouth, his eyelids, the tip of his nose. “If we both want to blow each other, we – oh Phil,” he breaks off as Phil nips at his neck and pulses his hips forward at the same time.

“Want me to flip? So we can do it at the same time?” Phil says against the skin of his shoulder, and Dan runs a grateful hand through the soft strands of Phil’s hair. Leave it to Phil to understand what he’s trying to say when he’s too much of a middle schooler to say it out loud.

“If you want,” Dan answers softly. Phil nods, licking once more into Dan’s mouth before he moves away with a creak of the bed. For a moment, Dan’s left alone with the warm weight of the sunset obscuring his vision, and then Phil’s hands are smoothing down his thighs as Phil’s own thighs bracket Dan’s face. Dan hardly has time to process before Phil’s licking carefully at the tip of his cock, and Dan lets out a broken moan. Phil’s cock bumps against his lips, and he tilts his head up to let it slide over his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Phil groans around his cock.

“Is this okay?” Phil breaks off to ask, resting his forehead against Dan’s leg.

“Yeah,” Dan reassures him, squirming when one of Phil’s hands snakes under Dan’s leg to run over his balls. “You can go farther if you want.” He almost always has to remind Phil that he doesn’t mind, likes it even, to get his throat fucked, and even then he can tell Phil’s holding back. Phil’s only answer is to lick a solid stripe up Dan’s cock and sink back down on it, his own cock smearing precum across Dan’s lower lip. “Phil,” Dan whines as Phil’s other hand kneads his ass, hard enough that Dan thinks maybe he’ll have bruises tomorrow if he’s lucky. He presses his tongue to Phil’s slit, unable to get enough of the salty taste of him, then lets his tongue loll out so Phil can push in. Phil’s thrusts are careful and shallow, not pushing into Dan’s throat yet, and Dan sucks hard to egg him on. Phil stays frustratingly steady, though, his tongue working at the underside of Dan’s cock and his hand working the rest. Finally, finally, Dan’s throat flutters around Phil’s cockhead, and Dan’s making soft wet noises as he opens up to take him. His eyes slam shut at the feeling of it, Phil’s cock twitching against the back of his tongue and one of his fingers stroking around Dan’s rim.

They stay that way for minutes, the room full of lewd slurping noises, Phil thrusting gently into Dan's mouth and sucking him resolutely until spit's running down Dan's cock and balls. Dan's hips begin to buck of their own accord, and Phil takes it easily. He’s around him, on all sides, the heady scent of him flooding Dan's senses and his cock thick and intoxicating in Dan's throat. Dan feels his stomach contract as a familiar warmth begins to radiate from his core. “Phil, I’m close,” he gasps when Phil pulls out again to let him breathe. He has every intention of taking Phil back into his mouth, but suddenly Phil’s pushing all the way down, warm and wet and tight around him, and Dan’s frozen with how good it feels. His back arches, a steady stream of high moans wrenching themselves from him as the silky muscles of Phil’s throat clench around him. He’s vaguely aware that Phil’s fingers are rubbing beneath his balls, like they’re searching for something, and all of a sudden Phil’s fingers hit something that makes Dan’s whole body light up. Faintly, he realizes Phil’s massaging his prostate from the outside, and then he’s coming, his whole body tightening up as his cock pulses, and Phil’s pulled up to let Dan come against the back of his tongue, other hand working furiously over the base. Dan’s absolutely panting, his orgasm pulsating throughout his body, and then he’s done, his skin tingling.

“Phil, Phil, don’t swallow,” he says, remembering foggily that Phil had mentioned liking this. “Come here, come up here, please.” Phil crawls over his body, eyes half-lidded, cock flushed red and wet against Dan’s hip. “Give it to me,” Dan breathes, and Phil moans desperately. He presses his mouth to Dan’s, and Dan opens up so that Phil can push Dan’s own cum into his mouth. It’s bitter, but it tastes of Phil too, and Phil’s tongue is pushing eagerly into Dan’s mouth and Dan can barely take how much he wants it. He runs shaking hands through Phil’s hair as Phil leans back up, jerking himself off with his eyes glued to Dan’s face. Dan can tell he’s close from the rosy flush of his chest and the way he’s working his lip with his teeth, and so he opens up to let Phil see his own cum pooled in his mouth before he swallows obscenely, squirming and moaning. “So good, Phil,” he whimpers, and Phil jackknifes forward and buries his head in the crook of Dan’s neck as he comes with a muffled shout, his cock twitching and spilling warmth across Dan’s stomach. Dan strokes his back as he shudders through it, moaning into Dan’s skin. Finally, his hips jerk for the last time, and he tips over to lay beside Dan, his chest heaving.

“Fuck,” Dan says, laughing breathily. “Fuck.”

“Mhm,” Phil agrees, his teeth flashing in a tired grin. “One room down, I guess.” His eyelids are fluttering; he’s always a little comically sleepy after he comes. Still, he sits up and finds one of their discarded shirts to wipe the cooling cum off of Dan's stomach before flopping back down onto his side.

“Yeah, only a bajillion more to go,” Dan says, turning so he can take in Phil’s face, how his lips are puffy from both of their teeth and the way his eyes crinkle at the corners. Dan’s ridiculously tired and ridiculously happy, and in times like this he can’t believe he’s here with this man, in this life. It’s so good he almost can’t take it.

“Can we nap before dinner?” Phil murmurs, leaning into Dan’s touch when Dan reaches up to cup his cheek.

“Yeah,” Dan agrees. “Sit up so we can get under the blankets.”

“Nooo,” Phil complains, rolling over and burrowing into the pillows. “I can’t move ever again.”

“I’ll push you off of this bed, Phillip,” Dan warns, poising his hands over Phil’s ribcage teasingly. Phil groans but sits up, bringing his knees up to his chest so that Dan can pull the covers down. He nestles underneath them as soon as he can, and Dan rolls his eyes as he follows.

“You’re just a huge baby,” Dan says, and Phil crinkles his nose at him. “Also. I really love you.”

Phil looks up at him through half-closed eyes. “That’s the first time you’ve said it first,” he says. It takes Dan a second before he realizes Phil’s right.

“Well, I mean, I always felt it, I just—you know, I --” he stops trying to explain when Phil presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, I know, Bear,” he says, and Dan moves down a little so he can curl up against Phil’s chest with Phil’s chin against the top of his head. “I love you too. Let’s sleep and then eat pasta, yeah?”

“Yes, please,” Dan murmurs, and soon Phil’s breathing has evened out so that his chest is rising and falling gently. His heart thuds softly in Dan’s ear. They have two whole weeks here, Dan thinks wonderingly. But, if he really thinks about it, they have far longer than two weeks together like this. He nuzzles closer to Phil and lets himself drift into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lol there it is. Honestly listen this vacation is going to be mostly sex and I don't regret it :/ I'm working on another chapter and tbh I'll probably work on it a lot because it's a way for me to procrastinate studying for exams :-) I really am sorry that it's been so long I seriously love interacting with y'all and of course I love writing but mental illness and college are a killer combination I tell you. I promise to try to write more often! I really appreciate and love when y'all comment so please do if you want to! Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this everyone! Just a reminder for new people that this is part of a long-ass series and might make more sense if you read those. Enjoy!

They wake up a long time after their nap, so late that it’s completely dark by the time they get out of bed and make dinner. The cabin’s back porch is adorned with string lights, so they eat outside despite the darkness. Soon after, they’re back in bed, exhaustion lulling them into a quick, easy sleep.

 

Dan wakes up the next morning to Phil’s hands running over the expanse of his back, his lips pressing warm and wet against the knob of Dan’s spine. Dan sighs and shifts backwards, nestling his back closer against the curve of Phil’s body.

 

“Morning,” Phil says, voice still rough with sleep. Dan grumbles incoherently in response, keeping his eyes shut tight against the morning light. It’s weird, waking up with the unfamiliar smell of new sheets surrounding him, but the homey warmth of Phil’s presence makes up for it. He wiggles his hips a little against Phil, knowing he’ll be hard as he always is in the mornings. Phil’s breath huffs hot against Dan’s shoulder.

 

“Stop trying to seduce me,” Phil accuses even as he pushes down with the heel of his hand against the growing hardness in Dan’s boxers. Dan squirms, relishing sleepily in the pressure from both sides. Phil’s teeth worry Dan’s earlobe gently. Dan cranes his neck to guide Phil’s mouth lower, and Phil follows, laving his tongue Dan’s neck before beginning to suck a hickey into the skin. It hurts, just a little, just like Phil knows Dan likes it. Dan can’t help the tiny moans he’s letting out, and every time Dan’s volume increases, Phil just sucks a little harder.

 

For an amount of time that’s lost to Dan, they stay that way, the only sounds in the room the airy rustle of the duvet and Dan’s soft noises. Phil’s starting to rock more urgently against him, his hand working slowly over Dan’s cock through the fabric. It’s almost enough, but not quite. Phil breaks away from Dan’s neck when Dan straightens up, runs his palm up Dan’s body to press curious fingers to the bruises he’s left behind. Dan’s mouth falls open with a soft whine.

“Can we – can we--” Dan begins before he gives up on talking and instead pushes at the band of his boxers. Behind him, Phil’s doing the same, his knuckles bumping against Dan’s ass when he guides his cock to slide against Dan’s skin. Dan’s hand drops to his own cock, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure at his own grip around himself and the solid presence of Phil behind him.

 

“You’re articulate this morning,” Phil teases, and Dan snorts.

 

“Leave me be,” he says, reaching one of his hands behind him to curl in Phil’s hair. And then, just to show how articulate he can be, he ruts down purposefully against Phil and asks lowly, “Will you fuck my thighs? I want to feel you.” He can feel Phil’s sharp intake of breath against his body before the mattress shifts a little, and then Phil’s cock is pushing between the softness of his thighs, smeared wet with precum and so thick and full Dan’s eyes practically roll back in his head. He moans, arching his back and pushing back so that Phil’s cock presses against Dan’s balls. Phil’s hands settle into place on Dan’s hips, kneading at the soft give of skin over his hipbones before closing around his waist for leverage and thrusting forward.

 

It feels so fucking good, Phil’s cock rubbing teasingly over the cleft of his ass and down to his balls, the head of it sometimes catching just enough on Dan’s hole. Dan pushes into it as much as he can, their rhythm a little thrown off by the fact that they’re both still laying on their sides but so, so good. Within a few minutes, Phil lets out a growl of impatience, slinging his leg over Dan’s and using his grip on Dan’s hips to urge him to roll over onto his stomach. Then Phil’s on top of him, all around him, and he can’t even touch his own cock this way but can’t bring himself to care as Phil’s thrusts jostle him on the bed and the duvet rubs pleasantly against his length.

 

“Is this alright?” Phil asks, pulling Dan upwards so he’s on his elbows and knees.

 

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, yes,” Dan says breathlessly, squeezing his thighs together tighter around Phil’s cock. Phil groans. His thrusts are speeding up, his hands beginning to roam a little desperately over Dan’s body as they always do, like he wants to touch every inch of him before he finishes. Phil leans over Dan, props himself up on one hand to reach underneath Dan’s body. His fingers drift absentmindedly over Dan’s chest, pinching at his nipple and twisting harder in response when Dan lets out a high noise. Then they’re moving down, down to circle loosely around the head of Dan’s cock.

 

“You’re wet,” Phil breathes, his thumb sliding over the precum that Dan’s leaking. Dan can’t help whining at that, his hands clenching and unclenching above his head and his hips jerking forward into Phil’s grip.

 

“Phil,” he says, the only word he can seem to remember right now.

 

“Come here,” Phil demands suddenly, and breaks away. Dan lifts his head blearily to watch Phil sit up against the headboard, his legs sprawled open for Dan to move between them. Dan’s mouth waters at the sight of Phil’s cock, hard and flushed. He wants to take it in his mouth but reminds himself there’ll be more time for that later. Instead, he crawls rather gracelessly between Phil’s legs, letting Phil guide him so his back is pressed against Phil’s chest once again. Phil doesn’t give him any warning before he’s taking Dan’s cock in his hand.

 

“Mmph,” Dan moans, his hands going to clutch Phil’s thighs where they bracket his. “Phil. Phil.”

 

“Yeah,” Phil agrees, his other arm coming up to span across Dan’s chest, holding him in place gently. “Hey Dan? Do you want to know something?” He asks it like he’s talking about the weather, like he isn’t jerking Dan off expertly.

 

“S-sure,” Dan answers, his feet scrabbling at the bed as he tries to thrust into Phil’s grip.

 

Phil presses a soft kiss to one of the hickeys he left earlier. “I’ve wanted to do this since the first day I saw you. I used to think about this all the time.” He rolls his hips up, his cock pushing against Dan’s lower back. His hand moves faster on Dan’s cock, twisting on the upstroke. Dan tries to buck his hips and finds that Phil’s moved his legs to pin Dan’s legs down. He drops his head back onto Phil’s shoulder, his body jerking helplessly against Phil’s.

 

“Yeah?” he asks weakly. “This in – oh, fuck, Phil – in particular?” He can feel his orgasm coiling hot in his stomach. 

 

Phil nods, the thumb of the arm across Dan’s chest tracing lightly at Dan’s throat. “Other stuff too, but this a lot. You were so small, do you remember?" Dan moans and arches his back the best he can, and Phil’s hand tightens a little bit and speeds up. “I wanted to give you everything,” Phil adds softly, and then Dan’s coming, Phil working him through it as Dan’s body trembles against his. Dan’s long since given up on holding back his noises, letting out soft little _ah ah ah_ s as he shudders through it. It lasts longer than most, and by the time he’s done cum is splattered up his stomach and across Phil’s hand. He’s still shaking a little with the strength of it.

 

“Fuck, Phil,” he breathes finally, and pushes to his knees and turns to face Phil as Phil unravels his arms and legs from Dan’s. “Give me – let me.” He takes Phil’s fingers into his mouth, sucks them clean while he reaches blindly for Phil’s still-hard cock. Phil’s lips part as he watches Dan’s mouth work on cleaning his fingers, but it’s nothing compared to the low moan that falls from his mouth when Dan lays on his stomach and takes Phil’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Dan, Dan, Dan,” Phil chants, sliding his hands into Dan’s hair. Dan only hums and shifts closer, propped up on his elbows. He shuffles so he can move one of his hands down to cup Phil’s balls; he can tell from the way they’re drawing up to his body that he’s close. Dan pushes down as far as he can go, then back up again, and down, until he’s set up a punishing rhythm and Phil’s calling out with his fingers twisting in Dan’s hair. Dan pushes until his throat’s pulsing around Phil’s cock, presses down so that his nose is against Phil’s stomach and then swallows around him. Phil tenses.

 

“I’m coming,” he warns, and Dan pulls up enough to catch Phil’s cum on his tongue. Phil’s heels dig into the bed on either side of Dan, his cock twitching as he comes. Dan catches it all, his lips still sealed around the head until Phil finishes coming. Then he swallows, nose twitching a little at the taste, and flops down on the bed.

 

“Good fucking morning,” he says, and Phil laughs, his fingers still resting against Dan’s scalp.

 

“Wow,” Phil says, and topples over from his sitting position to curl up beside Dan. “I was way too sleepy for that. I want to sleep forever now.”

 

“We totally can,” Dan grins, and then rolls out of bed with a groan. “But first I want a shower. And breakfast. Come on, you.”

 

Phil grumbles but stands up too, rummaging through his suitcase to find new pajamas. Dan does the same. “I need coffee,” Phil whines.

 

“Come on then, you dingus,” Dan retorts, pushing at Phil’s shoulders to get him moving out of the room. “We’ll get you your fucking coffee.”

***

There are a lot of things they could do while they’re here, but most of them involve the outdoors. Dan is not planning on getting eaten by a bear anytime soon, which means they automatically opt out of hiking or camping or generally going into the depths of the forest.

“I’m pretty sure there literally aren’t any bears in Britain,” Phil points out, his pen hovering over the checklist. They’re sprawled under the shade of a tree on the edge of the back patio, Dan laid out in the grass and Phil propped up against the trunk. “We live on a giant island. You actually, physically cannot get eaten by a bear.”

 

“No,” Dan says loudly, smirking when Phil rolls his eyes. “They could have gotten a boat. You don’t know.”

 

“Right,” Phil says, and crosses those options off of the list. He reads off what he’s writing as he scrawls it in the margin. “Because of boat bears. Perfect.” He kicks his socked foot against Dan’s bare one, and Dan kicks back lazily. “What about the lake, then? We could go swimming or use the rowboat or something.”

 

“Yeah,” Dan agrees, and rolls over onto his elbows. “Swimming sounds nice. It’s hot as balls, anyways.”  

 

“It really is,” Phil murmurs, brushing his hair out of his eyes with the end of the pen. “I really want to go swimming, but I know I’ll burn to a crisp.” His eyes are fixed to the list, scanning the lines intently, and Dan’s a little caught up on the fact that his dork boyfriend made an actual fucking list but also that he’s so gorgeous, skin like starlight out here in the sun.

 

“I love you,” he reminds Phil, like he does a ridiculous amount now, because it’s intoxicating that he can all the time. Phil grins, looking up with bright eyes.

 

“Love you too,” he says gently, letting his eyes linger on Dan’s for a while. Dan practically hurts with how much he’s grateful for this, that they can do this now without looking away or being afraid. He takes it all in even though he’ll never get enough, drinks in the smooth angles and smile lines of Phil’s face, the charcoal shadows of his eyelashes against the blue of his eyes.

 

Finally, Phil lets his gaze drop back down to the paper in his hands. “So,” he says, his voice a little quiet, like he might shatter the moment. “Looks like our schedule for the day is swimming and then the horrible dusty puzzle and then dinner. Good?” He looks up at Dan for approval.

 

“Good,” Dan agrees, clambering to his feet and offering Phil his hand. Phil takes it, not letting go once he’s stood up. He intertwines his fingers lazily with Dan’s, swinging their hands back and forth as they return to the house.

 

“You’re about to have to put so much sunscreen on my back,” Phil warns once they’re inside and moving up the stairs. “And not, like, in a sexy way, either. Like, the opposite of sexy.”

 

“I think I can handle that,” Dan promises, rolling his eyes. “I mean, I _am_ just using you for the sex, but I’ll make an exception.”

 

“Stop,” Phil laughs, stripping down to his boxers as soon as they get into their room. He bends over to rifle through his suitcase for his swimsuit, and Dan tries and fails not to stare at his ass. It is, Dan admits to himself, a really good ass.

 

“Perv police,” Phil says, and Dan realizes Phil’s looking at him upside down from between his own legs where he’s still bent over the suitcase. He makes a siren noise just to prove his point, the fucking nerd, and Dan laughs.

 

“You’ll never catch me,” he says, and snatches up his own swimsuit before beginning to back away from Phil. Phil rights himself and turns towards Dan, and they freeze for a second before Phil’s bolting towards Dan and Dan’s scrambling backwards over the bed with a shriek.

 

“I can explain,” Dan laughs breathlessly, falling onto the bed when Phil grabs his legs. Phil clambers over him, pinning Dan’s arms by his sides.

 

“Justice doesn’t care about your explanations,” Phil says, trying to make a stern face. Dan changes that quickly by leaning up and kissing him, a brief simple kiss. When he pulls back from it, though, Phil follows, and then somehow they’re sprawled out across the bed, making out soft and lazy against the sheets. Phil’s hands trail gently down Dan’s arms, tickling over his skin with feather-light touches while he coaxes Dan’s mouth open with his tongue. Dan sighs happily.

 

“I’m so glad we did this,” Phil says finally, leaning back just enough so that their lips still brush when they speak. “I like it here.”

 

“Me too,” Dan breathes, wiggling under Phil’s body just to feel Phil’s skin brushing against his. Phil kisses him once more, a steady reassuring press of his lips on Dan’s, and then stands up to change into his swim trunks.

 

“Sunscreen time,” Phil reminds him, and Dan groans.

 

“Alright then,” he says, as if it’s ever actually an inconvenience for him to touch Phil. “Give me the bottle.” Phil tosses it to him, horribly off-target, and Dan fumbles to catch it before shooting Phil a glare. Phil grins, moving closer and turning so Dan can put the sunscreen on Phil’s ridiculously pale back while Phil gets the rest of his body.

 

“You have the complexion of a skeleton,” Dan informs Phil, adding, “Look out,” before beginning to rub the sunscreen onto Phil’s shoulders.

 

“Agh, cold,” Phil complains, shrugging his shoulders reflexively.

 

“Put these down, you baby,” Dan scolds teasingly, tapping Phil’s shoulders until he relaxes. “Phil, I have a question.”

 

“Hm?” Phil prompts, and Dan has known him long enough to hear the faint tinge of concern that’s crept into his tone, like he thinks Dan is going to point out something he’s done wrong. Dan rubs his shoulders reassuringly before moving down his back, smiling to himself at what he’s about to say.

 

“Do you think you could come again today? “ he keeps his tone light, revenge for the casual conversation Phil had had with him that morning while giving him a really fucking good orgasm.

 

“Erm,” Phil stutters. “I – yes, I. Yeah. I think so.” Dan rubs the last of the sunscreen into the skin above the band of Phil’s swim trunks but lets his fingers stay there, pushing just a little bit below the fabric.

 

“We still have that room thing, you know? Remember, every room in the house?” Dan asks, standing up and pressing a light kiss to the side of Phil’s neck, careful not to touch Phil’s ridiculously-sunscreened back. “I thought we could try out some of those other beds.” Phil’s blushing, his eyelids gone heavy like they always do. Dan grins.

 

“Yeah,” Phil says hoarsely, and Dan runs a hand over Phil’s stomach, ghosting his hand over his crotch. Phil pushes towards it, almost imperceptibly, and then Dan pulls back.

 

“Finish sunscreening,” he says, and Phil’s eyebrows pull together in frustration at the loss of contact. Dan laughs, stripping just long enough to change into his suit before he grabs his own bottle of sunscreen and heads down the stairs and towards the sunlight. “Race you,” he calls, and Phil lets out a shout of surprise before he dashes out of the room and after Dan, and Dan feels lighter than he ever has before, running with Phil on his heels and the lake in his vision. This moment, he thinks, he'll remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol idk this one's just kind of fluffy and smutty but more fluff than usual I feel like? I felt like I needed to focus more on them liking each other so there it is. Sorry it's been taking so long -- I'm officially out of school for the summer and will hopefully have a lot more time now! Please leave me comments if you want, I love to hear from everyone and will answer I promise! As always, thank you for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 of 5 friends!! *Spoiler alert, it gets spooky for like five seconds towards the end, but everything is fine and happy, don't worry * Hope you enjoy! <3

By the time a week’s passed, Dan almost wishes they could stay here forever. Not that they haven’t had their spats – one morning, Dan had snapped at Phil in a half-awake state, and Phil had sulked for a full hour before Dan tackled him into the lake and, once they had surfaced and sputtered and maybe made out for a while, apologized – but it’s been far better than he had allowed himself to hope for. In one week, they’ve gotten some actual sleep, been in the lake dozens of times, constructed a ridiculous amount of puzzles, and, despite religious sunscreen application, Phil has burned twice. They’ve also knocked half of the rooms off of the list, including all three of the other bedrooms, the laundry room, and the kitchen. Dan tells Phil so one afternoon as they lay out on the dock, and Phil snorts.

 

“Not the list again,” he teases, turning his head to look at Dan. Water from their last swim is still plastering his hair to his face and seeping out against the wood in an outline of his body. Between the two of them, their hands are laced together, the surface of the dock hot against Dan’s skin.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t care about the list,” Dan scoffs, turning his face upwards towards the sun and closing his eyes. The warmth is comforting, although soon it’ll be too much. Right now, though, he’s happy here, the sun blanketing him and Phil’s gaze on him. “I know you’ve been keeping count.”

 

“Have not,” Phil responds half-heartedly. He’s quiet for a while, and Dan can hear the soft noise of the lake lapping against the pebbled shoreline. Then there’s the rustling of Phil’s movement, and his hand leaves Dan’s before his shadow falls over him. “Can we go inside? My skin can’t take much more.” When Dan looks up, he’s pretty sure he can already see the rosy dusting of a burn across the bridge of Phil’s nose.

 

“Of course,” he answers, clambering to his feet. Phil interlaces their hands again as soon as Dan’s up.

 

“I thought later today we could go out to that little island in the boat,” Phil says, opening the door for Dan. “Could be fun, yeah?”

 

“The boat?” Dan answers dubiously. The cool air of the house sweeps refreshingly across his body, and he sighs in contentment. “There’s a one hundred percent chance we would fall out of the boat, Phil.”

 

“Yeah, probably,” Phil laughs, and picks up a towel off the couch to dry off his hair. “But we could do it anyways.” He makes an aborted movement towards Dan, the towel clutched in his hands, and Dan realizes what he’s doing too late to move away from him; in one swift motion, he sneak-attacks Dan with the towel, ruffling up Dan’s hair. Dan shrieks, his vision of Phil’s laughing face obscured by the darkness of the towel.

 

“I hate you, I hate you,” Dan gasps, wrestling Phil’s hands and the towel off of his head. He’s laughing despite himself, and when he reaches out to swat at Phil, Phil grabs his wrists and pulls him closer. Soon Dan’s pressed against Phil’s chest, still hiccupping with laughter, and Phil bumps his nose against Dan’s and kisses him lightly. Phil’s laughing against his mouth, and Dan leans into it, tugging his arms free of Phil’s grip to wrap them around Phil’s neck.

 

“So can we go on the boat?” Phil finally asks, and Dan rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes, we can go on the fucking boat,” he answers. “You’re going to fall, though, and I’m not going to rescue you.”

 

“Mhm,” Phil says, still grinning widely. “Come shower?”

 

“Alright,” Dan agrees, and follows Phil into the bathroom. Phil still gets shy about these things sometimes -- and Dan could probably write a fucking novel about the range of emotions that inflicts on him – so Dan strips first, peeling the wet fabric off of his thighs while Phil starts the water. Dan’s still wrestling the swim trunks off from around his ankles when Phil turns around, his eyes widening ridiculously when they fall on Dan.

 

“Fuck,” Dan complains as he walks past Phil and into the shower. “Lake water is gross.”

 

“Yeah, I feel like I just crawled out of the sewers,” Phil agrees, still stood there dripping on the tiles.

 

“Come on, then,” Dan prompts him gently, shuffling his feet a little when Phil looks him up and down. Finally, Phil shucks off his own swim trunks.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil says earnestly as he steps into the shower. No one’s ever said that to Dan before Phil, and he’s faintly aware that his stomach swoops pleasantly.

 

“You are too,” Dan says, and he means it with everything in his body. Phil flushes.

 

“Not really,” he says evasively, and Dan’s back stiffens.

 

“Yes the fuck you are, Phil,” he answers, balancing out the sharpness of his words with the careful movements of his hands as he squirts shampoo into his palms and begins to work it into Phil’s hair. He knows Phil’s self-conscious, has known that for almost as long as he’s known Phil, but still sometimes he can’t believe it. “Lean back,” he orders, and Phil tilts his head back into the stream of the shower to rinse out his hair, the long line of his throat arcing. Fuck, he’s beautiful, and Dan wants more than anything for him to know that.

 

“Phil,” he says, and waits until Phil’s looking at him to keep going. “I’ve been with a lot of people.” Phil’s eyes shift nervously, and Dan waits again until Phil’s gaze is back on him. “I’ve never been with, or – fuck, even _seen_ someone as beautiful as you, okay? Hey,” he says quietly when Phil’s gaze drops. “Look at me, okay? I’m not lying, or just saying that to make you feel better, or exaggerating. You’re the best and the most beautiful thing that’s ever happened to me, Phil Lester.” He’s blushing too now, because that’s way too many emotions for Dan Howell to speak out loud, but he means it, so much his heart aches. “Keep looking at me.” He sinks to his knees, holding Phil’s gaze as he does it.

 

“Pay attention, because you know I fucking hate saying emotional things, so this is all you get for a few years,” he teases, and Phil laughs weakly, his fingers tangling in Dan’s hair. “I love all of this. More than anything.” He places kisses on Phil’s thighs, his stomach, his hipbones, the head of his gradually hardening cock. “Ever since I was a stupid emo teen, I’ve loved this,” he says into Phil’s skin, and Phil laughs again, stronger this time. “Don’t hate it, please?” he says, and looks up at Phil to meet his eyes. “It’s my favorite thing ever. You’re my favorite thing ever.” And then he slides his hand up Phil’s leg, starting to jack him into full hardness as he keeps pressing light kisses to Phil’s skin, because fuck is that enough talking for about eight hundred years. Phil’s making soft noises above him, and Dan looks up long enough to see that Phil’s bottom lip is pulled taut between his teeth before he takes Phil in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking at the head while his hand works around the rest. His other hand drifts up so that his thumb can brush over the soft skin of Phil’s balls, just resting there for now. He sinks down lower, taking his hand away so that he can push down as far as he can.

 

“Dan,” Phil whimpers, his grip in Dan’s hair tightening. Dan’s eyes shut reflexively in pleasure as Phil pulls at the strands, and he moans around Phil’s cock. Phil seems to understand, pulling the tiniest bit harder, and Dan’s moans grow higher. He bobs up and back down again on Phil’s cock, relishing in the way the head of it pushes into the opening of his throat as he chokes back his gag reflex. He takes it again and again until he’s sure he can take all of it, and then he pulls back.

 

“Fuck my mouth a little?” Dan asks, the words so filthy he has to take his own cock in his hand. He practically starts drooling when Phil nods, and he jerks himself off faster as he swallows to wet his throat and then opens up for Phil to push back in.

 

Phil groans as Dan takes him down to the base of his cock and Dan flexes the muscles of his throat around him. “Can I?” he asks, and Dan nods as much as he can, his free hand coming up to grip Phil’s thighs as Phil pulls back and pushes forward gently.

 

“Fuck,” Phil says, and Dan practically comes on the spot to hear him swearing like that. He whines, pushing his jaw open impossibly wider and pulling Phil forward to fuck his throat faster. Phil follows his lead, speeding up a little, and for a few minutes Dan’s lost in the punishing rhythm of Phil’s cock against his tongue and throat and his own hand around himself, broken only by the times Phil pulls back to let him catch his breath. Finally, Dan pushes forward particularly hard to meet Phil’s thrust, and Phil’s back hits the wall. Dan follows, swallowing around Phil to bring him closer to the edge and reaching up to roll his balls in his palm. Phil lets out a quiet noise, his hands coming up to either side of Dan’s face and his body curling over Dan. Dan relaxes as much as he can as Phil thrusts forward more forcefully, his caution lost in the final seconds before he comes, and then his knees are bending a little and he’s holding Dan’s head and coming, his cock twitching against Dan’s tongue and his come pooling hot and bitter in Dan’s mouth. Dan waits for him to finish before he swallows, his hands working on his own cock and Phil’s as he works Phil through the aftershocks. Finally, Phil pulls away, chest heaving, and then urges Dan to his feet before he drops to his own knees.

 

“I love you,” Phil says, his eyes a little desperate with it, and Dan understands. “A lot.”

 

“I love you,” Dan says softly, and then arches back with a cry when Phil takes him into his mouth. Phil doesn’t love doing this in the way that Dan does, but as always, he pushes into it with abandon, one of his hands holding Dan’s hips against the wall and the other coming up to Dan’s cock. His hand drifts back, down the shaft of Dan’s cock, kneading gently at his balls, and then he’s working his fingers between Dan’s cheeks and running one of them over Dan’s hole. Dan lets out a sound almost like a sob, pushing into Phil’s touch. Then Phil’s mouth is off of him, and the hand not teasing his hole starts to jack him off quickly, and Dan’s going to come. The pleasure of it tenses the muscles of his stomach, draws the air out of his lungs.

 

“Next time,” Phil says, looking up at him with wild hair and lust-blown eyes, “I want to eat you out, yeah?” And then Dan’s coming, and Phil closes his lips around Dan’s cockhead to swallow, his mouth hot and just the right side of too much as Dan’s orgasm rips through him.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” he whines as his body jerks, and then it’s done, and he settles to the floor of the shower beside Phil.

 

“God,” Phil says softly, his head thunking back against the wall of the shower. Dan nods in agreement, closing his eyes sleepily. He jumps a little when he feels Phil’s hands sliding back though his hair.

 

“You never washed your hair,” Phil explains, and works the suds against Dan’s scalp before tilting his head back gently into the shower spray. “Is your throat alright?”

 

Dan nods, leaning into Phil’s touch and resting his head against Phil’s shoulder once the shampoo’s out. His throat’s a little sore, but he likes it, and he imagines Phil knows that.

 

“I meant what I said,” he says softly, and Phil nods.

 

“I know,” Phil says quietly. “I’ll try.” Dan grins, letting his body sink against Phil’s, resting for the few minutes of warm water that remain for them. He’ll try. That’s good enough for him.

 

***

The wooden canoe they're currently sitting in was really, honestly not built for two freakishly tall men. They somehow both manage to fit their bodies into the boat before they realize it’s still tied to the dock, and after a while of straining to reach it from where his ass is situated unceremoniously in the tiny wooden seat – with Phil holding onto the sides and complaining loudly as the boat rocks back and forth – Dan finally gives up and scrambles back onto the dock to untie the boat. At that point, Phil begins to float away, laughing unhelpfully, and Dan barely makes it into the boat without capsizing the whole fucking thing or going in himself; his left foot slips off of the dock and plunges into the water as he stretches to step into the boat again, and it’s only with an unmanly shriek and a startling amount of energy that he somehow manages to propel himself into the boat and back into his seat across from Phil.

 

“So far, so good,” Phil laughs, looking on gleefully as Dan wrings the water out of his socks. Dan flicks water at him in response, grumbling good-naturedly under his breath as the rocking of the water leads them away from the shore. 

 

“Well, now we have to figure out how to fucking have to steer it somewhere,” Dan announces once the boat has floated into the open expanse of the lake, and Phil looks up as if he’s just processed this fact. Dan lets him panic for a second – Phil looks like he’s going through the mental preparation to live the rest of his life out here on the water --  before he gives in. Crowing with laughter, Dan bumps Phil’s foot with his and picks up the oars attached to either side. “I’m kidding, you spork, I know how.”

 

“God,” Phil breathes, grinning easily. “I thought I was going to have to swim home. I’ve never rowed a boat in my life.”

 

“Amateur,” Dan teases, and then falls quiet, because fuck had he forgotten how strenuous this was.

 

Luckily, it really is a small lake, a private manmade thing surrounded by a few other houses that are currently unoccupied. The “island” is already clear in the distance ahead of them, a patch of land mostly covered by trees and barely encircled by a tiny rock-covered shore. The way they’re sitting in the boat, Phil’s back is to it, but he’s beginning to crane his neck to look at it, his eyes bright. He’s inexplicably excited, like he is for so many things Dan struggles to even muster emotion for, and a rush of fondness hits Dan.

 

“Don’t tip the boat, you dork,” he warns, and Phil turns to look reproachfully at Dan before turning back to look at the island. “I’ll leave you here for the sea monsters.”

 

“I’ll feed you to them first,” Phil counters, yelping and grinning when Dan splashes him with the oar. “Really, though, Dan, look at it, it’s like a fairy tale island. I bet a witch lives there, honestly.”

 

“No, no, no,” Dan protests, images of the Blair Witch flashing through his head. “For fuck’s sake, no witches.”

 

“Too late, we’re almost there,” Phil says in his best spooky voice, and Dan rolls his eyes. “Also, how are we going to keep the boat from floating away?”

 

“Pull it up on the shore,” Dan answers, and after a few more minutes of rowing and Phil’s chatter (“Do you want me to sing you a sea shanty, Dan?” “If you do, I’m flipping the boat, Phil.”), he shows him how, both of them slip-sliding on the muddy shore but eventually dragging the boat up enough so that the water is barely lapping it. Phil helps him most of the way, but then steps back once it’s out of the water, letting Dan situate it and check over it. Once he’s fairly content that it won’t leave them stranded here, Dan dusts off his hands and turns back to the island.

 

Phil’s gone.

 

“Phil?” Dan calls out, an immediate sense of dread washing over him. The shadows in the woods suddenly look far deeper. “Phil, where are you?”

 

No answer. Of course he’s sure Phil is joking, but at the same time, he’s suddenly very aware of his solitude out here, the lake a yawning silence all around him. He waits.

 

Dan’s heartrate has almost pushed his heart all the way into his mouth before a noise shatters the silence – an incredibly undignified _caw_ that is definitely not coming from a bird.

 

“For fuck’s _sake,”_ Dan yells, a relieved grin breaking out on his face. “I can’t fucking believe you. What is this, hide and seek?” The sound comes again, from the other side of the tiny island, and Dan scoffs at the mental image of Phil fucking sprinting through the woods as he had been turned around to secure the boat.

 

“A child. It’s like living with a fucking child,” he mutters to himself as he sets off into the woods, his heart perhaps beating a little bit faster than usual at the thought of going into the woods alone. Nevertheless, he keeps walking, swearing occasionally when a branch or thorn snags at his clothes. “When I find you, I’m going to beat the shit out of you, Phil,” he yells, and he can literally hear Phil laughing to himself in the distance. The woods here are bigger than they looked, and he can’t help but jump at every imagined sound he hears, checking over his shoulder every once in a while. Christ, he hopes those noises are really coming from Phil. Not that they could be coming from anything else, he reminds himself nervously.

 

Finally, he steps out into the sunlight on the other side of the island. “Phil?” he calls, scanning the empty shoreline. Phil’s not here. Suddenly, on the other side of the island from his boat without Phil in sight, Dan’s stricken by the image of himself being lured out here to the other side, something waiting and watching from the shadows until his back is turned, holding off until just the right moment to –

 

Something hits him, hard. Dan tries to bolt, is held back by strong hands, and he’s pretty sure he’s making some sort of noise, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is to run, and fear’s pounding swift through his veins as he struggles to break free and then the hands are leaving him, and Phil’s laughing so hard he’s wheezing, curling up to fall over in a ball on the rocks.

 

“Oh my god,” he gasps, clutching at his sides, “Oh my god.”

 

“Phillip _Lester!”_ Dan yells, stomping a foot on the ground. “Are you – what the --- how – You almost fucking killed me!” His heart’s still racing, but somehow the corners of his mouth are lifting a little watching Phil’s body shake with laughter.

 

“You – you--” Phil stops to laugh some more, and then manages to say “You screamed,” before he dissolves back into fits of laughter. Dan’s laughing too now, a little and then suddenly a lot, fueled by adrenaline and the way Phil’s thrown his head back, positively breathless with laughter. Dan plops to the ground beside Phil, burying his face in his hands and laughing, and for a long time they sit there, laughing like lunatics until Dan’s stomach aches with it.

 

“Motherfucker,” Dan finally says when their laughter dies down. “I thought I was dead.”

 

“I know,” Phil says, and grins with his tongue between his teeth. “I’m sorry.” His eyes darken for a second as if he thinks Dan might be mad at him, and Dan – who was never mad in the first place – leans forward to kiss him soundly.

 

“I’m not mad,” he says softly, still grinning. Phil grins back and kisses him again.

 

“Good,” he says. “Also. I filmed it.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Dan says, and they break down into laughter again. Once they’ve finally hiccuped their way into silence, Phil reaches over to the backpack he’s thrown aside and pulls out a picnic blanket, standing up to spread it out a little further up on the shore where the rocks turn to grass. Once he’s done, he walks back over to Dan, the rocks crunching under his feet, and outstretches his hand for Dan to take. With a groan, Dan lets Phil pull him to his feet, and they lay out on the blanket, Dan curling instinctively in towards Phil’s chest and Phil’s arm going coming up to drape over Dan’s back.

 

“We’re outside. It's a miracle,” Phil remarks into Dan’s hair, and Dan laughs against Phil’s body. He’s overwhelmed by being able to be this close to him, like always, and he closes his eyes against the flood of emotions that he feels in this place, completely safe and completely surrounded by Phil. He loses track of time as he breathes in the warmth of him.

 

“I really love you,” Dan says finally, his voice diffusing softly against the fabric of Phil’s shirt.

 

“I really love you too,” Phil answers quietly, pulling Dan closer so Dan’s snuggled up against his heartbeat. Dan lets it sweep over him, how utterly grateful he is to exist in this moment, and it’s like Phil understands; he presses soft kisses in Dan’s hair, across his forehead, down his nose, until they’re kissing softly. When they pull back, Dan thinks he might see tears in Phil’s eyes.

 

“I’m glad I found you,” Phil says, and Dan nods, resting his forehead on Phil’s for a moment so they can both breathe in the same air. It feels different, this air, charged with something Dan can’t put into words, and he’s never loved someone like this in his entire life. He never could love anyone else this way.

 

Finally, Phil clears his throat. “Do you want to stay out here a while? On the island?” he asks, and then adds sheepishly, “I didn’t tell you, but I snuck some of my aunt’s fancy wine from the cupboard and brought it with us.”

 

Dan laughs, nodding. “Yeah, let’s stay,” he agrees.

 

“Ugh, I wish we could stay here forever,” Phil jokes, sitting up and reaching for his backpack to grab the wine bottle.

 

“We should,” Dan answers, and it feels like they’re talking about something more than the island, something more than the lakehouse. He accepts the plastic cup from Phil gratefully, taking a sip while he looks out at the lake. “Phil?” he says, setting down the glass.

 

“Hm?” Phil prompts, pouring his own glass and leaning back.

 

“Let’s get a house.” Dan says, and turns to look at Phil. “Like. Not the one we have already. A new one. One we really like. Do you want to?” Suddenly he’s hit with a fear that Phil will turn away, or say no, or that it’ll all be too much and whatever they’ve built here will come crashing down. But Phil grins broadly, reaching out to take Dan’s hand in his.

 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Let’s do it.” And Dan moves forward to kiss him, gently at first and then more insistently, full of all the things he wants to say and imagines he someday will, until both of them are dizzy and laughing and falling back onto the blanket. Dan could’ve never imagined a better forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it IS!! Okay so this one had a lot of emotions which fun fact I am not fond of or very good at BUT I would just like to say that it's super important to me that I portrayed them as being in actual real live love (not actual Dan and Phil but the characters, you know what I mean). Today (May 17) is International Day Against Homophobia, Transphobia, and Biphobia, and I, a real live bisexual woman, think it's really important that we remember that being LGBTQ+ is about more than just sex, it's also about love! Is it sort of weird that I'm saying that after writing gay porn? POSSIBLY lol. anyway the point of this whole shenanigan is it's fine and #relatable to think gay sex is hot, but don't forget there can be love there too. so this is just a lil shoutout to LGBTQ+ love because that is beautiful and valuable and valid. Does that make sense? Who knows! Anyways I liked writing this and hope to update soon. Leave comments if you wish it! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
